Scarf and Ginger Bread for Christmas
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Akane sudah susah payah membuat rajutan syal untuk Ranma, tetapi pemuda berkepang itu malah mengejek rajutan Akane yang jelek dan membuatnya kesal. Bagaimanakah Akane dan Ranma menghabiskan malam natal mereka? My first fic in this fandom. Thanks for RnR!


_Disclaimer:_

Ranma 1/2 © Takahashi Rumiko

.

_Rate:_

T

.

_Pairing:_

Ranma x Akane

.

_Warning:_

_**OOC**_ (err, maybe?), _typo_(_s_), gaje, abal, dsb.

.

_My first fic in Fandom Ranma Indonesian!_

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Scarf and Ginger Bread for Christmas<strong>

**Honami Akimoto**

* * *

><p>24 Desember 2011<p>

09.20

Matahari telah menjunjung tinggi memekarkan cahayanya di cakrawala biru. Salju-salju yang bertengger segera terhanyut oleh siraman cahaya sang raja siang.

"Ranmaaaaa!" teriakan seorang gadis menggema di seluruh sudut rumahnya. Ia berlari-lari mengejar seorang pemuda berkepang dengan kesal.

"Kembalikan rajutan itu!" ujar Akane, gadis berambut hitam pendek itu, sambil berusaha mengambil rajutan miliknya.

"Tidak mau! Weeek..." pemuda bernama Ranma itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan dengan secepat kilat, ia berlari meloncati atap-atap rumah dengan lincahnya.

"Kembalikan Ranma! Dasar _baka_!" Akane langsung mengeluarkan jurus mautnya. Kebo berguling... Eng ing eng... (_sfx_: ostnya superman kalo pas lagi beraksi) Oke, ngaco.

Akane mengangkat sebuah batu besar dan melemparkannya pada tunangannya, Ranma.

"Tidak ma- Wuaaakh!"

_Duaaakk..._

Batu besar itu mendarat dengan indahnya tepat di wajah Ranma dan anda tahu permirsa apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Saksikan terus serial drama Kerbau vs Kijang hanya di layar kaca di rumah anda!  
>Eh, oi siapa nih yang lemparin bakiak sembarangan? Oke lanjutkan.<p>

Ranma terlempar jauh bersama batu besar itu dihantar dengan kekuatan angin dan gaya dorongan batu yang luar biasa membuatnya terlempar sejauh 100 meter dari tempatnya dengan amat sangat nista dan mendarat dengan cantik.

"Ah! Ra-rajutannya!" Akane berusaha mengambil rajutan syal yang diterbangkan angin.  
>Maju terus pantang mundur! Itulah mottonya untuk saat ini. Gadis bermata hitam itu sudah susah payah membuat rajutan syal itu dengan segenap usaha dan jiwa raganya, apalagi syal itu belum selesai dibuat.<br>Keringat dingin bercucuran saat sang syal hampir mendarat di air selokan yang keruh. Akane mencoba meraih ujung benangnya dan hasilnya nihil...

"Aaaaahhh...!" teriakan histerisnya seakan menjadi lagu keputusasaannya. Hasil kerja kerasnya kini berakhir. Sang syal rajutan itu telah berenang bersama teman-teman kotornya di air yang hitam. Mengenaskan.

"Aaakh! RAN...~ MAAAA...! Awas kau!" seketika langit terbelah menjadi dua dan turun seekor ayam berarmor sambil membawa tongkat _sailor moon_. Ngaco lagi. Baik lanjutkan.  
>Aura-aura hitam seketika muncul dan menyelimuti Akane, tatapannya seakan ingin melahap habis pemuda bernama Ranma itu.<p>

"A-akane?" Ranma mundur-mundur sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa saat Akane menghampirinya.

"Ranma... Kau bisa tidak sehari saja membuatku tidak marah, hah?"  
>Kalau Akane berbicara dengan penuh amarah dan menunduk, Ranma sudah siap-siap untuk menerima bogem mentah darinya, tetapi Ranma melihat ada air mata yang menitik dari pipi Akane. Ketika Ranma mencoba untuk mendekat, gadis berambut hitam itu membalikkan badan dan menjauhinya.<p>

"A-akane..."

**.****  
><strong>  
>21.00<p>

Langit mulai menghitam disusul dengan kristal-kristal salju yang mulai berjatuhan di malam natal ini. Suasana hangat menyelimuti acara makan malam keluarga Tendo, semuanya menikmati masing-masing hidangan malam natal ini, kecuali Akane. Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Suasana hatinya tengah kelabu, raut wajahnya tampak muram.

"Akane... Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kasumi, sang kakak.  
>"Hey hey... Kalo tidak dimakan, ayah saja yang memakannya."<p>

_Tep...__  
><em>Sepasang sumpit menahan tangan sang ayah, yang hendak mengambil piring Akane.

"Ckck... Ayah kalau mau makan ini, biayanya lima ribu yen..." ujar Nabiki, si kakak mata duitan.  
>"Aih... Tidak jadi..."<p>

"Hey... Akane, kau sedang diet?" tanya Ranma sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya. Perkataan yang (sok) simpati itu hanya dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari Akane, seketika membuat wajah pemuda berkepang itu pucat.  
>Dipikirnya sekali lagi, apakah ia pernah berbuat salah besar kepada Akane? Apakah ia tak sengaja melihat Akane sedang mandi? Melihat tumpukan lemaknya Akane? Atau...?<br>Ah, Ranma... Sepertinya kau tambah uzur dan jadi pelupa. Ckck...

"Eh? Akane kau mau kemana?" tanya Kasumi.

"Tidak... Aku hanya tidak ingin makan. Aku tinggal dulu," jawabnya singkat lalu beranjak ke kamarnya. Ranma tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan ia juga merasakan adanya hawa-hawa yang tak bersahabat mendekati dirinya.

"Ran~ma... Kau telah berbuat sesuatu kepada adikku?" tanya Kasumi tersenyum heran sekaligus menyeramkan.  
>"A-anu... Itu..." Ranma memojokkan diri.<br>"Jangan-jangan kau sudah membuat mood Akane jelek, ya?" timpal Kasumi lagi. Ranma semakin memojok, ditambah dengan tatapan menyeramkan para kakak dan si Soun Tendo -sang ayah yang telah berubah wujud dengan rambut berkibar seperti api dan lidahnya menjulur keluar, mirip seperti siluman.

"Anu... Aku tadi... Em... Ha-hanya masalah kecil, kok. Ehehe..." ujar Ranma berdalih.  
>Ia lebih baik mencari jalan aman untuk tidak dimarahi oleh anggota keluarga tunangannya, Akane. Dan benar saja, kalimat "<em>masalah kecil<em>" seakan menjadi sihir untuk menenangkan amarah mereka bertiga, Ranma selamat, dirinya tidak jadi disiksa seperti kulit putih mulusnya teriris oleh pisau dapur yang tajam, wajahnya yang tampan tak ternodai oleh memar-memar dan cap tangan, lehernya tak digantung oleh rambut berkilau milik Soun Tendo, bisa-bisa kalau dirinya mati, fans-fansnya akan menangis meraung-raung. Aih, Ranma diam-diam narsis juga, atau udah tabiatnya narsis? Lagipula, tak ada fans yang mau mengagumi laki-laki aneh yang jika disiram air panas akan berubah jadi perempuan. Lupakan itu.

"Oh, begitu... Ya sudah, kau minta maaflah kepada Akane yah. Kasihan anak itu kalau bersedih terus. Lagipula, ini kan malam natal, kau bisa memberikan sesuatu untuknya sebagai permintaan maaf..." nasehat Kasumi dengan lembut. Ranma mengangguk pelan.  
>"A-anu... Memangnya Akane suka apa?" tanya Ranma polos sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di mulutnya.<p>

"Dia... Suka menghancurkan benda-benda keras saat marah dan menghajar orang." celetuk Nabiki tanpa dosa. Kalau saja ada Akane di sampingnya, kau akan mendapatkan tinju mentah darinya.  
>"Aih... Bodoh! Bukan itu tahu...!" jawab ayahnya sambil menjitak Nabiki.<p>

"Aku kan cuma bercanda, ayah..."

"Hm... Biasanya Akane suka roti jahe. Dulu waktu kecil, setiap malam natal Akane selalu meminta untuk dibuatkan roti jahe." Ranma mengangguk lagi. Kak Kasumi memang benar-benar baik hati.

"Baiklah! Aku keluar dulu!"

**.**

Dua bintang tampak indah bergantung di langit malam, mata hitamnya memandang sembari tersenyum kecil. Akane terdiam di atas meja belajarnya sembari memegang rajutan syal setengah jadi miliknya dengan perasaan sedih. Noda hitam masih tampak di beberapa bagian syal itu akibat terjatuh di air selokan yang kotor. Walaupun sudah dicuci berkali-kali, tetap saja terlihat kusam.  
>Akane mendesah pelan.<p>

"Aakh! Dasar Ranma bodoh!" satu batang pensil dipatahkannya dengan kesal.  
>Ranma tidak peka. Pikir Akane. Sudah susah payah Akane membuatkan syal untuk Ranma, tetapi pemuda berkepang itu malah mengejek hasil rajutannya dan malah membuatnya jatuh ke selokan walau sebetulnya perbuatan Ranma itu seutuhnya hanya bercanda.<p>

Akane mengambil jarum rajut dan benang berwarna putih dan merah dari laci mejanya, ia lalu keluar dari jendelanya dan duduk di atas beranda dekat jendela. Sambil memandang langit yang cantik, Akane memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan rajutan syalnya. Ia berniat untuk memberikannya pada Ranma dan meminta maaf.  
>Yah, padahal seharusnya Ranma yang meminta maaf pada Akane. Walaupun sifatnya keras tetapi hatinya sangat lembut dan sebenarnya ia mencintai tunangannya, Ranma.<p>

**.**

23.10

Seorang makhluk aneh berkepang sedang menelusuri jalan setapak yang sunyi. Taktala makhluk-makhluk lainnya tengah asyik berkelana di alam mimpi sambil bergelung di bawah selimut hangat, makhluk aneh bernama Ranma ini tampaknya sedang menderita sindrom galau. Penyakit galaunya disebabkan oleh keinginannya untuk membeli roti jahe tetapi ini hampir tengah malam, dingin dan tak ada satupun toko yang membuka tirainya dan menjajakan roti jahe pada etalase toko mereka. Tetapi, dewa keberuntungan kini tengah memihaknya, ada sebuah paman yang berjualan roti. Tanpa basa basi, Ranma menghampirinya dan menanyakan roti jahe pada paman itu. "Ini rotinya, hanya sisa dua saja. Tak apa?" tanya paman itu sembari menyodorkan bungkusan coklat berisi roti jahe berbentuk pohon natal.  
>"Tidak apa paman. Berapa harganya?"<p>

"Dua ribu yen..." paman itu tersenyum ramah. Ranma memecahkan celengan ayam yang ia bawa dan menghitung recehannya. Maklum saja, Ranma kan rajin menabung! Ohoho...

Saat Ranma hendak beranjak dari situ, tiba-tiba ada empat orang ninja berpakaian hitam yang mengepung Ranma.  
>"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Ranma sembari memasang kuda-kudanya.<br>Salah seorang ninja bertopeng itu maju mendekati Ranma dan melepas topengnya dengan (sok) bergaya bak model iklan shampoo, mengibaskan rambut panjang berwarna blonde miliknya yang lembut dan harum. Eh?

"Hey, cowo banci berkepang... Kau Ranma Saotome, kan?" tanya pria berambut blonde sambil tersenyum melecehkan.

"Sembarangan! Siapa yang kau sebut banci, hah?" Ranma langsung esmosi, eh ralat, emosi tingkat tinggi bila dirinya yang tampan ini disebut banci.

"Perkenalkan, aku Takeru, pemuda terkaya dan sekaligus pengusaha produksi pakaian dalam terbesar di China... Hm... Kau anak dari Genma Saotome, ya?" Ranma langsung _sweatdrop _ronde pertama mendengar penjelasan nista itu.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa denganku dan ayahku?"

"Hoho... Singkat saja, ya. Dahulu, ayahmu mempunyai hutang padaku. Ia membeli celana dalam sebanyak sepuluh buah seharga lima ratus ribu yen, tetapi ayahmu baru membayar dua puluh ribu rupiah. Makannya saya hendak menagih hutang padanya maupun pada anaknya, Ranma Saotome..."

"Ekh?" Ranma tak menyangka ayahnya berbuat se-nista itu. Untuk apa coba, membeli celana dalam dalam jumlah banyak? Kan, tidak mungkin mau buat museum celana dalam? Ah, abaikan.

"A-aku tidak punya uang! Lagipula ayahku tak mungkin belanja pakaian dalam sebanyak itu! Dia itu kalau menggunakan celana dalam itu hanya satu kali pakai untuk beberapa bulan!" sahut Ranma mengelak.  
>"Huh... Alasan kuno. Hey, kalian... Hajar cowo banci ini sampai dia mau membayar hutangnya..."<p>

"Si-sialan!"  
>Tiga ninja itu segera menghajar Ranma, tetapi tidak semudah itu. Pemuda berkepang yang sangat menguasai jurus bela diri pun langsung menumbangkan ninja-ninja itu dengan sangat mudah, semudah membuka kulit kacang di dalam ruang gelap.<p>

_Plok... Plok... Plok...__  
><em>  
>"Wah wah wah... <em>Amazing<em>! Putra Genma Saotome memang mempunyai jurus bela diri yang hebat. Sekarang, tinggal aku, ya?" Takeru hanya tersenyum licik dan bertepuk tangan lalu membuka baju hitamnya.  
>"Lawan aku, Ranma..." tantangnya.<br>"Huh! Aku tak akan kalah." tak tanggung-tanggung, Ranma segera menghajar pemuda sok jago itu dengan kesal.

Pertarungan semakin memanas, Ranma kewalahan. Ia lebih banyak mendapat luka di sekujur tubuhnya ketimbang membuat luka pada lawannya. Sepertinya lawannya ini bukan sembarangan.  
>Takeru mengeluarkan jurus ilusi, dengan membuat bayangan dirinya dalam jumlah banyak, hampir ratusan jumlahnya. Bayangan itu bukan hanya sekedar bayangan, itu bisa melukai orang, tetapi cukup sulit jika hendak dimusnahkan.<p>

"Si-sial! Tenagaku akan habis kalau begitu..." Ranma berusaha habis-habisan melawannya.  
>Saat dirinya lengah, bayangan-bayangan itu mengurung Ranma dari atas dan Takeru asli hendak menebasnya dengan samurai.<br>Dengan cerdik, Ranma segera mengeluarkan jurus andalannya,"_Naga Terbang Naik ke Langit_" dan seketika itu juga jurus ilusi Takeru menghilang dan Takeru yang terkena tekanan jurus itu terbang jauh ke atas langit.

"Siaaalll! Awas kau Saotome bodooohh!" Takeru berteriak dari langit lalu dengan keras jatuh entah dimana.

Pertarungan berakhir. Ranma menang.  
>"Hh... Hh... Se-selesai juga." Ranma terduduk di depan pagar kayu dengan lelah. Kedua mata sayunya menatap bungkusan coklat yang telah lusuh. Bungkusan yang berisi hadiah natal untuk Akane.<br>Bulir salju mendarat indah di hidung Ranma, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kawanan salju mulai turun. Mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum pulang.  
>Ranma pun berdiri dan dengan langkah gontai berjalan pulang.<br>Tiba-tiba dari belakang, sebuah syal melingkar di lehernya.  
>"Eh?" Ranma menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik yang berpakaian biru dan rok putih sambil membawa payung coklat.<p>

"Eehh? A-akane?" Ranma melonjak terkejut. Sedang apa Akane disini? Pikirnya. Apa jangan-jangan Akane hendak menghabisinya di sini? Atau mau membalaskan dendam tadi siang dengan menceburkan dirinya ke selokan?  
>"Ranma..."<p>

"A-akane…"

Mereka saling melempar pandang sejenak lalu diam membisu.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Lima detik...

Seolah tak ada kata terlintas dalam pikiran mereka yang hendak dibicarakan, padahal mereka menyimpan banyak pertanyaan, tapi sulit 'tuk diutarakan.

"A-anu... Akane. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ranma sembari mengadukan kedua jari telunjukknya dan menunduk.

"Kau kemana saja, sih? Keluyuran tengah malam di malam bersalju. Lagipula wajahmu babak belur begitu, dasar bodoh!" tanya Akane bertubi-tubi.

"Ta-tadi ada sekawanan ninja yang menagih hutang, lalu kami berkelahi, deh... Ehehe..." Ranma terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya.  
>Tak disangka Akane ternyata peduli padanya.<p>

"A-anu... Maafkan ucapanku yang kasar tadi siang dan menghajarmu." Akane menunduk penuh penyesalan.  
>Ranma melihat syal hangat yang melingkar di lehernya. Syal berwarna putih dengan hiasan pohon natal dan boneka salju cantik, juga tertera tulisan "Ranma" yang dirajut dengan benang merah. Manis sekali walaupun terlihat kusam dan acak-acakkan.<br>"I-ini syal yang kau buat tadi siang, kan?"

"Iya... Aku membuatnya untukmu sebagai hadiah natal. Se-selamat hari natal, Ranma..." ucap Akane dengan wajah memerah.

"Akane... A-aku minta maaf. Tak kusangka ternyata syal ini kau buatkan untukku..." ucap Ranma sambil mengusap rambut Akane.

"Tidak masalah..." Akane tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya. Ini... Hadiah natal untukmu." Ranma menyerahkan bungkusan berisi roti jahe itu dengan malu-malu. Akane segera membukanya dan mendapati roti jahe yang hancur setengah. Meskipun hancur, Akane dengan senang memakan potongan-potongan roti jahe kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih, Ranma..." mereka berdua tersenyum dengan penuh kehangatan di hari natal ini.

Waktu telah berputar dan menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam tepat, itu artinya natal telah tiba. Bagi mereka ini merupakan White Christmas yang sangat indah dan salju pun menyelimuti kebahagiaan mereka.

Seperti hari ini dan seterusnya, Akane akan tetap mencintai Ranma, tunangannya walau apapun yang terjadi.  
>Seperti hari ini dan seterusnya, Ranma akan selalu melindungi Akane walau sekasar apapun perbuatan Akane padanya.<p>

**.****  
><strong>

_End_

_Owari__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>An:_

**Minna! Lama tak jumpa ya dengan saya! Kangen yaa? (**_**Readers**_**: siapa lu?)**

**Tak disangka tak dianya(?), saya berhasil juga bikin fic buat natal *nangis bahagia*, meskipun awalnya males dan setengah-setengah kerjanya. Hoho...****  
><strong>**Oia, alasan kenapa saya menulis fic di Fandom Ranma Indonesia ini, karena di FFN itu fic di sini sangaaaat langka, cuma ada satu author yang nulis di sini, makannya saya mencoba untuk nulis di Fandom ini. Semoga fic abalnistagajegaring saya ini diterima di sini…**

**Ranma 1/2 nih anime lamaa banget, kayanya sejak jaman author masih SD kali yah? Lol. Tapi, seru dan kocak deh!**

**Oke, akhir kata... **

**Mari sumbangkan suara(?) anda tentang fic ini melalui **_**RIVEW**_**! Tinggal klik tombol cantik di paling akhir dan kirimkan saran, pendapat, kritik, typo-typo yang anda tangkap(?) dan segala unek-unek anda di sini!**

**And author wants to say to you, **_**MERRY CHRISTMAS 2011! Enjoy your beautiful Christmas... :D**__**  
><strong>__**GBU**_**.**

**Best Regard,**

**Nami.**


End file.
